User blog:FIN7/Sailor Moon respect thread.
Origin: Millennia ago, our moon was inhabited by the Idyllic Kingdom, the Silver Millennium. But Chaos, the void from before the universe, sent it's children and aspects the dark stars across time and space. One of these, Queen Metalia drove the people of Earth to attack and destroy the people of the Moon and from this Metalia turned the whole moon kingdom to stone, and the whole earth was forced to restart it's history of evolution. In desperation, the Queen of the Moon at the end, reincarnated the young princess and her guardians to be born again on Earth among the humans. The reincarnation of the princess, Usagi Tsukino would go on to save the whole Cosmos from Chaos with her love. She leads the Sailor Senshi as Sailor Moon. ---- Silver Crystal The Silver Crystal is the source of Sailor Moon's powers for most the series. *It is the sacred gem of the Moon, a holy gem with unlimited power *It acts as Usagi's Star Seed **What is a Star Seed? All things that bear life, no matter shape, size or name start out as a Star Seed and develop from it up to and including the planets. Special Star Seeds are chosen by the planets to develop to their fullest potential and become Sailor Crystals, the Star Seeds of the planets. *The Silver Crystal stands for peace, protects people, and brings love and tranquility *It's power never diminishes no matter what era it's in *The Silver Crystal will grow to encase and protect Sailor Moon if she is ever threatened or dying *The Crystal's power depends on Usagi's heart to work *The Silver Crystal is the Ultimate Power of the Universe *The Silver Crystal contains immeasurable and unlimited energy, and the one who possesses it has dominion over the universe and everything in it **I don't speak Japanese but from what I hear the original Japanese scan also says that the Silver Crystal is the source of all energy *The Silver Crystal is a force of infinite power and rebirth *The Silver Crystal has the power to form a new universe *If a villain gets the Silver Crystal, someone who it isn't even the Star Seed of, it has the power to easily destroy planets **Again, I have been informed that in the original Japanese it says it has the power to "easily blow apart a star", and the picture here is a supernova. *The Silver Crystal makes the Moon shine extremely bright in the sky *The Light of the Silver Crystal warps all of spacetime *To the Silver Crystal and it's Chaos equivalent The Dark Crystal, Space and Time are merely the manipulations of energy and thought *The Silver Crystal transcends time and bathes everything in light and even The Dark Crystal pales in comparison. *For reference, The Dark Crystal itself can warp all of spacetime *Chibiusa, a future user of the Silver Crystal, turning evil caused more chaos in spacetime then ever before *Princess Serenity's desire and the Silver Crystal seemingly reverses the flow of local time 1, 2 *When Sailor Moon gets trapped in a time purgatory that could turn her into a ghost in time the Silver Crystal instead teleported her outside time to the Door of Time *Usagi can channel the spirit of her future self *Usagi can call down more power from her future self *Princess Serenity merely releasing the Silver Crystal from within herself creates enough energy to be comparable to a supernova, revitalizes the Earth, and cures sickness from the Earth *The Silver Crystal stops aging for Usagi and all of Crystal Tokyo *The Silver Crystal can restore senses, as it did Mamoru's sight *The Silver Crystal destroyed Snow Kaguya so badly it took her 4.5 Billion Years to regenerate *An imperfect seal made by the Silver Crystal sealed away Metalia for millennia *The Silver Crystal can seal people inside itself or inside other dimensions ---- Civilian Form Usagi in her civilian form of Usagi Tsukino or later as Princess Serenity when she regains her memories of her past life, she displays the ability to do magic even in her civilian form. *Princess Serenity often sneaked down from Moon to Earth without anyone noticing to see her forbidden love Prince Endymion **FTL Speed is REALLY common in the Sailor Moon Universe. The Stars, who are essentially magical civilians, not even fighters, can easily travel over a dozen lightyears every year once a year. Minako, who is a weaker Sailor Senshi, before she transformed the first time released a little bit of her planet power and was launched to Venus. 1 2 3 Hotaru, who is a comparable Sailor Senshi to Usagi, was able to fly from Earth to Charon Castle orbiting Pluto in the time it takes Galaxia to point. 1 2 *Princess Serenity tanks the supernova-like energy burst of the Silver Crystal, which not even the Guardian Senshi and Kunzite with his forcefield, could withstand the presence of for long. *By the 5th Arc, Civilian Form Usagi survived the power of the Civilian Form Galaxia, stronger then any of her opponents before then. **This is a credible claim given Galaxia's civilian power was enough to destroy the Holy Grail which was able to contain the energy Eternal Sailor Moon used to destroy the next-strongest opponent at that point Queen Nehelenia *Usagi in her civilian form manages to survive the power of one of the strongest of Galaxia's minions *As Queen of the Moon, Usagi can use the power of the Silver Crystal in civilian form, also teleports in civilian form *Usagi and Mamoru channel the powers of the Silver and Gold Crystals together to fend off Queen Nehelenia 1 2 **For reference a weaker form of Nehelenia was durable enough to be only winded by an attack from 7 Super Sailor Senshi at once *Survives unhindered a spacetime warp from Death Phantom *Survives, and is only a little worn out walking around on Planet Nemesis, despite Planet Nemesis being "just like a black hole" with massive gravity, negative energy and radiation *Usagi can use the power of Henshin, which she uses to transform to neutralize magic acting on her 1 2 *Usagi resists the hypnosis of Dark Prince Endymion *Usagi can sense energy and auras in civilian form ---- Base Sailor Moon Usagi can use the Henshin power of the Silver Crystal to transform into Sailor Moon, For Love and Justice, She'll punish you! In this state she can't use anywhere close to the full power of the Silver Crystal, however she can derive her own Senshi powers from her Sailor Crystal like any other Sailor Senshi. The actual henshin used for transformation that they tank every time they transform is quite powerful itself. It propelled Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter from the center of Planet Nemesis to the surface 1 2 Physicals *Hurts a Youma with a kick **Same Youma was unaffected by her Ultrasonic Waves *First Arc Sailor Moon accidentally leaps into orbit. *Tanks an attack without any barrier (forcefield) that tears through Kunzite's Shield 1 2 **For reference, Kunzite's barrier held out briefly against the burst of energy from the Silver Crystal *Sailor Moon survived within Queen Metalia, stronger then all members of the Dark Kingdom *Sailor Moon survives within Death Phantom **Death Phantom can fade places from existence and has such intense gravity it can rip literal tears in space and time *Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen withstand being attacked by Death Phantom using the Black Crystal, a crystal that is the evil equivalent of the Silver Crystal which warps all of spacetime *Sailor Moon's forcefield holds against an attack from Mistress 9 amped up on the future Silver Crystal *The Senshi fly from The Moon to The Earth in the span of a single sunrise *Sailor Moon teleports herself and Tuxedo Kamen out of Queen Metalia despite Queen Metalia's spatial warping Equipment *Mask and Goggles which gives her enhanced senses 1 2 *Hairpieces which amplifies Usagi's crying to Ultrasonic Waves capable of numbing enemies. This attack can destroy entire dimensions and can hit the astral plane to hurt ghosts. This is her joke ineffectual attack weaker then her kick in chapter 2. *Her Tiara which she can launch as "Moon Tiara Boomerang" **Can slice a youma head off and turn her to moondust. **The Tiara throw can also bisect a Youma completely **The Tiara can trap someone in it. **Sailor Moon can also reflect a beam of the moon's light with her tiara to create the attack "Moon Twilight Flash" **The Moon Twilght Flash can threaten a Heavenly King like Zoicite **The Moon Twilight Flash can destroy intangible things like Nephrite's shadow. **Also Sailor Moon can literally create a new tiara out of nothing *Sailor Moon has the disguise pen which lets her change her appearance to whatever she wants. Minako, Sailor V, has a similar device and she has transformed into people with their associated weapons like a lady commando with a machine gun and legit a fictional character in-universe *Sailor Moon has the Moon Stick bestowed upon her by Luna for being the Leader of the Sailor Senshi. With this she can use the attack "Moon Heart Escalation". **De-brainwashes a crowd **Restores the damage to the Earth by Metalia **Can Reduce someone to a speck of dust **Burns to ashes Queen Metalia 1 2, a formless mass of darkness who had grown large enough to encompass the whole Earth **The Sheer positive energy released from Sailor Moon in her battle with Queen Metalia restored the Moon Kingdom dead for millennia *The Moon Rod, created from the love between Usagi and Mamoru and which can release the Moon Princess Halation attack **The energy of the Moon Rod is so potent it warps Sailor Moon and Death Phantom to the edge of the Solar System **The power of Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon using Moon Princess Halation together was so great as to annihilate Death Phantom ***Death Phantom is an intangible spirit possessing a planet he turned into being a Black Hole which warps all of spacetime and nullifies even the power of the Silver Crystal **The explosion of Death Phantom created from the Two Moon Princess Halations together appeared the size of the sun in the sky despite being way more distant at the edge of the solar system. *The Moon Spiral Heart Moon Rod, a gift from Neo-Queen Serenity, Usagi's future self, which can use the attack "Moon Spiral Heart Attack" **Physically attacks and destroys an illusory dimension **This attack harms Snow Princess Kaguya an ice spirit who created a nebula and was going to freeze the whole universe pretty rapidly Other *Sailor Moon was trained to fight by Sailor V through her video game *As you might be able to tell from the previous scans, Sailor Moon can survive just fine in space *Sailor Moon telepathically senses her friends at the center of Planet Nemesis while she is on the surface *Sailor Moon telekinetically shatters the ground down to her friends at the center of the planet 1 2 *Sailor Moon helps her friends transform on Nemesis which normally absorbs all power, including Henshin Power 1 2 ---- Super Sailor Moon Sailor Moon can channel the energies of her friendship through the Holy Grail, to attain a state beyond Base Sailor Moon....Super Sailor Moon! Power/Physicals *The Taioran Crystal was stronger then Base Sailor Moon, yet Usagi just transforming into Super Sailor Moon released energy thousands of times greater then the Taioran Crystal at it's peak **It also scared Pharaoh 90, a chaos-spawn capable of warping spacetime all the way from a "very distant galaxy" and moved a galaxy at mftl speeds *She received no recoil damage from her transformation and Pharaoh 90 described it as being like heaven itself giving off it's power. For comparison, ONE of the gods in Heaven, Chronos, created the spacetime continuum.. *Super Sailor Moon's power is so great she was able to enter the throne room of the Nightmare Queen Nehelenia herself against her will. The same Nehelenia sealed the Earth and Moon in a single moment from another dimension *Super Sailor Moon with a mere gesture, blasts herself, Saturn, and Chibi-Moon out of one of Nehelenia's dimensions **Nehelenia's dimensions are entire dark mirror universes Equipment *Super Sailor Moon can use the Moon Spiral Heart Rod to cast a superior version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack...Rainbow Moon Heartache **Rainbow Moon Heartache destroys a large illusory dimension 1 2 so large as to seemingly contain interstellar space **Rainbow Moon Heartache can reduce someone down to particles **Rainbow Moon Heartache destroys the aforementioned Snow Kaguya 1 2 *Super Sailor Moon also has another wand, a sentient kaleidoscope with which she can cast "Moon Gorgeous Meditation" **Moon Gorgeous Meditation shatters the spacetime of an enemy, locking them in a series of mirrors dimensions, resembling the inside of a kaleidoscope 1 2 3 **It can also be used to free people trapped in mirror dimensions 1 2 *The Holy Grail which, besides transforming Usagi into Super Sailor Moon, can be used with the Silver Crystal to grant wishes and transform people 1 2 ---- Eternal Sailor Moon Eternal Sailor Moon has the ability to use the Silver Crystal to it's fullest. Physical/Power *At Usagi's first Henshin into Eternal Sailor Moon, Queen Nehelenia mistook Eternal Sailor Moon's power as Queen Serenity's own. *Eternal Sailor Moon blocks an attack from all 4 Galactica-powered Eternal Guardian Senshi at once *While it does break her wings, Eternal Sailor Moon withstands an attack from 8 Galactica-Powered Eternal Sailor Senshi *When angry, Eternal Sailor Moon tanks the collision of her own power and Sailor Galaxia's **Sailor Galaxia is the Senshi of Destruction and the equate to Sailor Moon, the Senshi of Creation. Galaxia's Sapphir Crystal is the ultimate force of destruction *Eternal Sailor Moon protects herself, Sailor Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi from Chaos, the Source of all evils and the antithesis of the cosmos. *Eternal Sailor Moon is fast enough to fly galactic distances in moments.1 2 3 4 And yes, it is flight not teleportation. They explicitly say "fly" in both English and Japanese, they talk about the dangers of not landing safely there and so on. *Chibi-Chibi sends a distress signal from the center of the galaxy to Earth and Eternal Chibi-Moon, the Senshi apprentice, along with her senshi arrive at the center of the galaxy to help almost instantly. 1 2 Notice how they have registered the exact location of their enemies and are launching their attack towards them before even landing showing clear awareness of their surroundings midflight Equipment *Eternal Sailor Moon has her own wand, The Eternal Tiare which she can use to cast two spells; "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" and "Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss" *Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss can attack through dimensions *Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss destroyed Queen Nehelenia, which ended the dark mirror universe she was maintaining *This attack was accurate enough to hit Lead Crow without hitting Mars in front of her *Right after having her wings broken, Eternal Sailor Moonused Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss which destroyed all 8 Galactica-Power Eternal Sol Senshi at once. **The same attack equaled an attack from Sailor Galaxia, "Galactica Inflatation" releasing so much energy that Chibi-Chibi had to shield Eternal Sailor Chibi-Moon from it all Other *Eternal Sailor Moon recovers her memories in the river of Oblivion which is supposed to erase memories 1 2 Pretty cool i admit. Category:Blog posts